The parent patent application Ser. No. 772,215, now U.S. 4,116,974 relates to new derivatives of amidoximes of the formula: ##STR3## their preparation, the compositions in which they are present, and the treatments carried out with these compositions.
In the general formula (I), R represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a phenyl radical,
R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a metal atom, and PA1 Ar represents a phenyl radical substituted by 1 to 3 substituents which may be identical or different and are chosen from amongst halogen atoms and the following radicals: alkyl containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyl, alkoxy of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylsulphinyl of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylsulphonyl of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, nitro, amino, alkylamino of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, dialkylamino of which each alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, acylamino of which the acyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonylamino of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, azido, alkanoyl containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, sulphamoyl optionally substituted at the nitrogen by one or two alkyl groups, in which case each alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or phenyl, or represents an aromatic heterocyclic radical with 5 chain members which contains an atom of oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen as the hetero-atom and is optionally substituted by a halogen atom, an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxy radical of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkylthio radical of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a phenylalkyl radical of which the alkyl part contains 1 to 4 carbon atoms and is itself optionally substituted.